


Watching

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost(s), Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: She knows they watch her.
Relationships: Rey/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Space Swap 2020





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Rey knows they watch her. She doesn't know how - the Force makes no sense to her most of the time, and she doesn't really ask it to. She doesn't ask _them_ to. But she knows they watch. 

Maybe that's why she does what she does. Chewie's in the cockpit and she's meant to be getting some sleep but she's not getting some sleep; she's on a crappy cot between towers of crates that they're transporting, not really black market goods but definitely grey, at least for now. Not everyone can get everything they need now that the senate's gone and the First Order's destroyed, so they do what they can. General Organa had friends till the end, and some of them are more willing to lend a hand now they're not risking their necks.

She's lying on a crappy cot between the crates where she's meant to be sleeping, because the medicine's so volatile there's a chance they might have to eject it into space at any moment. It's a slim chance, though, so she's not concerned. It's a slim chance and they've beaten better odds, so it doesn't seem like such a terrible idea when she pulls off her top and drops it down on top of her already removed boots. It doesn't seem like a terrible idea when she lies back and lifts her hips and pushes her trousers down over her hips. 

Chewie won't come back here for a while yet, till it's his turn to babysit the cargo, but she wouldn't say she's alone. She can feel them, both of them, because they're almost always with her, no matter where she goes. They're there when she runs her hands over her hips, over her thighs, as she brings her knees up and shuffles her feet to the edges of the cot. They're there when she spreads her knees wide and runs her hands between her thighs, when she covers herself, but it's not exactly from modesty. It's so when she moves, stretches her arms over her head to hang onto the cot, their eyes are drawn. She knows they're there. 

She doesn't understand the Force and chances are she never will completely, but there are things she's figured out how to do with it. She can jump higher and run faster and sense where people are, where blaster bolts will hit, and there are other things that she can do. She uses it like fingers in between her thighs, with her eyes closed and her brow furrowed with the concentration that it takes. She uses it to part her lips, to open herself up, as she holds on tight to the cot's metal frame. She uses it to press against her clit and she shifts her hips, she pushes, feels the Force inside her. 

"I used to do that," Ben says. 

She opens her eyes. He's sitting on top of a stack of crates not too far away, swinging his legs and shimmering the way he does. He looks the same as he did the day he died, just surprisingly lively for a dead man. 

"That doesn't sound like something the Jedi teach," she replies. 

"It's not," Luke says. 

She turns her head; Luke's sitting cross-legged on a lower crate, closer to her, to her side. There's a wry smile on his face and she knows he could look younger if he chose to, but he doesn't often choose to. Either way, he's always the man she met on Ahch-To and how he looks can't change that. 

"There's a lot more emphasis on abstinence," Ben says. 

"There's more emphasis on non-attachment," Luke corrects. 

"Look where that's gotten us." 

"Hmm."

Rey shakes her head against the pillow. "You can argue ethics later," she says, and they seem to get the point: this is neither the time nor the place. They know precisely what it's the time and place for, because she's still completely naked. 

Luke rises. He doesn't need to undress because he's not really real - all he does is step forward and his robes vanish straight into the air. 

Ben hops down from the crates without making a sound. A couple of steps and his clothes vanish, too. They're so different to look at, though she knows Ben's Luke's nephew, and it's not just their ages that separate them - she's seen Luke the way he looked at twenty, sandy blonde and bright-eyed. And Ben looks at Luke, and Luke looks at Ben, then they come closer. 

Usually, all they do is watch. Usually, they stay as far apart from one another as it's practical to do in the space they've got. Today they don't; Luke holds out his hands and Ben takes them. When they kiss, she feels her face flush hot. Between her thighs feels hotter. 

They're made of the Force and the Force is inside her, too. She feels how it thrums, how it throbs inside her, how close to alive it feels as she watches them together. Luke tangles his fingers in Ben's long hair and Ben wraps his hand around Luke's cock and she hisses in a breath. They look at her. Ben smiles. Luke chuckles. Then they make their way to where she is. They might not be flesh and blood but that doesn't mean that she can't feel it when they touch her. That doesn't mean that she can't feel it when Ben's fingers press inside her, when his cock does, or when Luke's mouth meets hers. She can't touch them, but they can touch her. Honestly, she doesn't mind at all. 

She doesn't understand how the Force works. They might be able to tell her things about it, she thinks, if she asked them, and maybe she will - maybe that's why they're there with her, just in case there's things she wants to know, so she can be all she can be. Or maybe she's the one that's holding them there, binding them to her. 

For now, though, all she wants is this. She's waited long enough already; answers can come later. 

She knows they watch her. Turns out them touching her is infinitely better.


End file.
